Péndulos
by Brigadier Cupcake
Summary: Sólo somos péndulos entre la risa y el llanto. ¿Qué nos hace verdaderamente humanos además de las emociones que nos llenan de vida la sangre? Porque además de naciones, son humanos. Para bien y para mal.  Viñeta Cinco: Deseo - Suiza/Japón
1. Felicidad

• **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Felicidad**  
• Claim: **Colombia/USA  
**• Resumen:** Ella vendería sus vestidos, se cortaría el pecho y se taparía los ojos sólo por un beso suyo.  
**• Advertencias:** Latin!Hetalia, ¿Políticamente incorrecto?  
**• ****Disclaimer:**Nada de esto es mío, blablablá, no cobro por esto, blablablá, derechos de autor, blablablá, Himaruya, blablablá, latin_hetalia.

**I. FELICIDAD**

"_**¡Ay, mi piel!**_

_**Qué no haría yo por ti…**_

_**Por tenerte un segundo**_

_**Alejados del mundo**_

_**Y cerquita de mi"**_

**(Hay Amores, Shakira)**

A Colombia siempre le han gustado altos y fuertes. Desde siempre lo supo y Ecuador y Venezuela, cuando se vestían con su hermosa ropa de la Colonia y recorrían las calles estrechas y de piedra de Santa Fé y paseaban en una carruaje de madera, empujado por aquellos preciosos alazanes canelas, siempre se lo decían. Venezuela sonreía un poco y sus pómulos redondos y deliciosos se marcaban como manzanas cada vez que su hermana gemela se quedaba mirando por la ventana a algún guapo hombre que caminaba por la calle. Ecuador fruncía el ceño y se arremolinaba en su silla, molesto. Ella, en cambio, sólo se ventilaba un poco con su abanico y su cabello ondeaba ligeramente mientras sus senos redondos como lunas se aplastaban contra su corsé, en un suspiro de pecho quebrado.

Por eso cuando conoció a Alfred, en vísperas de su Independencia, estuvo segura que lo amaba. A él, por supuesto, no le había importado. O no lo había notado. Y entonces, Colombia enterró su pasado y sus recuerdos y se puso como meta en la vida que sería alguien nuevo para que Alfred la viera, y le mirara los labios pesados, y los ojos sonrientes, y las caderas redondas que tanto habían gustado a España. Por supuesto, él otro nunca lo había notado. Al menos no para que lo quería ella.

Catalina quería meter sus dedos trémulos por entre la camisa, y lamerle el cuello con rabia y quitarle a punta de sudores de tierras cálidas y de aires pesados la saliva de Arthur, esa que manchaba a su maravilloso Alfred. Su plan no había funcionado del todo como quería. Le había abierto las puertas de su casa de par en par. Cuando dormía y Alfred estaba caminaba por su casa en camisón y dejaba la puerta abierta.

Le había entregado a Panamá, carne de su carne, sangre de sangre, su hijo que tuvo virgen y en silencio, metida entre la selva del Darién. Había abierto su camisa blanca cuando Alfred había apoyado la fría cuchilla debajo de su pecho y había rasgado la piel. _Nunca lo olvides, _le había susurrado y ella se mordió los labios con placer mórbido sin pensar en Panamá o en sí misma. Dejo que pusiera sus fábricas y sus empresas y ella se tapó los ojos con una venda y fingió no ver las heridas que le hizo. Dejo que mataran a sus caudillos y sólo acalló a su propia gente cuando se levantaron contra ella.

―¡Callaos! ―gritaba histérica y hundía sus uñas entre el cabello, halando― ¿No entendéis que le amo? ―y luego se encerraba en su cuarto y lloraba, con el pecho convulso de rabia y de desolación.

Y ahora, ella dejaba que él entrara. ¡Acábalos a todos, mi amor! Y que le rociara las piernas con ese líquido tan horrible que quemaba hasta el mismo hueso, que pusiera a su gente con sus militares. Sólo para que la viera. Porque para ella una sonrisa de él era más que suficiente. Porque aunque él nunca le pusiera atención, porque unos ojos bonitos no son lo suficiente para Alfred F. Jones, a ella le explotaba el corazón cada vez que él le acariciaba con ternura su muslo en las reuniones. Aunque ese sencillo gesto le hubiera costado miles de vidas, ríos de sangre y lluvias de balas.

Al final, no era un precio ni tan alto por un beso de _su _Alfred.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Nota de la Autora: Sí, joder. Me siento TERRIBLEMENTE mal por no haber subido el nuevo capítulo de Jaula de Enredaderas pero he tenido unas semanas de mierda (y he estado en una borrachera constante…) además de que empecé otros dos proyectos de fanfics paralelos y el capítulo no ha funcionado como querría y ponga aquí la excusa que prefiera, soy un asco de ser. Por eso subo uno de los proyectos paralelos. La historia va a tener múltiples personajes y es basada en la tabla emociones de Retos a la Carta. Aún así, aclaro: No estoy inscrita porque a) me da pereza, b) me vuelvo un ocho con LJ. Fin. **

**Así que aquí está el primer cap de este fic que tendrá un total de quince. Y… espero terminar esta semana el capítulo de Jaula de Enredaderas o lloraré T_T**

**Sobre este fic en concreto… sí, yo sé que puede herir susceptibilidades. Pero a mi defensa tengo que soy colombiana y tengo todo el derecho de criticar. Venía con el pasaporte (?). Además, todo esto es pura realidad. Yo **_**incluso **_**he escuchado gente normal en el bus decir cosas como "deberíamos volvernos otro estado de USA" *facepalm* Por otro lado no me gusta NADA la caracterización que le dan unos autores a América Latina en Hetalia… Es decir: América Latina no es TAN importante como para que Austria y Prusia sean los BFF de Chile, por ejemplo. Pero en fin… Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, los reviews son sexys, me encanta leerlos, los amo, dadme mi droga**

**Babel Bárbara. **


	2. Melancolía

• **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Melancolía**  
• Claim: **Alemania. ¿Alemania/Italia?  
**• Resumen:** ¿Cómo explicarle que él vivía en otra época?  
**• Advertencias:** Ninguna en realidad  
**• Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece.

**II. MELANCOLÍA**

"_**Hay días en que me invade un sentimiento más negro que la más negra melancolía — el **__**desprecio a los hombres**__**. Y para no dejar ninguna duda sobre **__**qué**__** es lo que yo desprecio, sobre **__**quién**__** es el que yo desprecio: es el hombre de hoy, el hombre del que yo soy fatalmente contemporáneo."**_

**(Friedrich Nieztche) **

Ya no eran tiempos de vientos cálidos revolviéndole el cabello rubio, ni juegos infantiles en el jardín, no había más flores de pétalos suaves como pieles acariciándole la punta de las mejillas cada vez que se le metía entre los arbustos de su casa.

¿Dónde habían quedado aquellos días donde su casa era un remanso de paz? ¿A dónde se había ido los días de inocencia? Extrañaba con dolorosa ausencia aquellos momentos de sol cálido en sus mejillas y hierba suave metiéndose entre sus dedos. Extrañaba el tacto suave de las cortinas cuando se metía entre ellas para jugar al escondite.

Aquel sentimiento de horrible desazón no lo dejaba respirar. Porque, ¿Cómo podía amar este mundo de ahora si el de antes era más vivo, más brillante? Vivía con el recuerdo marcado en la piel de aquel universo que se había destruido irremediablemente, partiéndose en miles de pedazos que sólo eran recuerdos tristes de su mente, demasiado afilados como para poder tocarlos nuevamente sin cortarse los dedos.

Había momento en que lo invadía ese sentimiento. Ese vacio en el estómago y la sensación de tener pólvora seca en los labios. Se quedaba quieto, mirando la lejanía recordando las sonrisas de Prusia, cuando le acariciaba la cabeza. El tacto pesado de su sombrero de guerra cuando se lo ponía para molestarlo. Acarició con la punta de los dedos su cruz negra, que tenía escondida dentro de la camisa para poder sentir su tacto frío contra la piel cuando se moviera.

¿Cómo podría explicarle a los ojos preocupados de Italia lo que pasaba? ¿Qué podía decirle cuando se sentaba en la cama, desnudo y cubierto por una sábana sin importarle el tacto suave de su amante? Sabía que podría hacerlo, pero no había forma de explicarle a Italia, a pesar de que este nunca le había pedido nada, que el mundo de ahora no brillaba, y el aire era sucio, el agua sabía a sangre y que lo único que lo calmaba de la desazón que se le metía en el corazón eran sus brazos, antes de volver a sentir esa angustia suspendida en el corazón, el dolor extendido hasta el último segundo.

―Tienes esa cara de nuevo.

―Lo siento.

―No tienes que disculparte.

―No sé porque la pongo.

―¿Es mi culpa?

―No, no realmente.

―Entiendo.

Y es que, ¿Cómo le explicaba a Italia que él no se sentía viviendo en este tiempo sino uno muy anterior?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de la Autora: Y yo de nuevo, lo cual implica que no he terminado el capítulo de Jaula de Enredaderas. Perra de mi… No tengo motivo para decir porque no he subido además de que he estado perezosa. Aunque, ya se me viene el final de semestre así que posiblemente hasta que salga de eso no pueda publicar. Eso es, principios de Diciembre. Peeeero… eso es bueno, porque en vacaciones si puedo hacer publicar un cap por semana. Además, tengo otros dos proyectos en paralelos (sin contar este…) asi que posiblemente en vacaciones tendreís Babel para rato!**

**Oh, y última cosa. Se tienen alguna idea para algún promt de esta tabla (recuerden: Tabla Emociones de Retos a La Carta, 15 promts) quieren una pareja o algo, mándeme un review y podría hacerlo. Igual sólo tengo unos cuatro promts más planeados. **

**¡Reviews make my day :3!**

**Babel Bárbara**


	3. Amargura

• **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Amargura**  
• Claim: **Colombia

• **Resumen:** Aún dolía, aún le sabía boca a sangre seca.  
**• Advertencias:** Temas políticos sujetos a polémica.  
**• Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece.

**III. AMARGURA**

"_**Entre todos cambiaremos la historia de Colombia, palabra que sí"**_

**(Carlos Pizarro Leóngomez [1])**

Aún me duele, ¿sabes? Ahí, en el fondo. Como en una esquinita del corazón, me duele todavía. Como si tuviera una espinita clavaba muy adentro mío pero demasiado fina como para sentirla. Sólo cuando hago un movimiento brusco la siento ahí, clavaba, punzando, hundiéndose cada vez más entre mis carnes.

Te quise, ¿sabes? Más de lo que quise a Alfred, más de lo que pude tratar de querer a Iván. Te quise con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, con cada respiración de los mis pulmones. Te quise con amor desesperado a pesar de que no entendías del todo _quien _era yo, y yo sólo me presentaba como Catalina y te sonreía y te decía "mi próximo jefe" ¿Jugué demasiado con el destino, mi amor?

Hace frío hoy. Sobre Monserrate[2] unas nubes blancas y delicadas se han empezado a formar. En la noche lloverá y la lluvia mojara tu lápida tan mortal. Un frío pasa por entre las tumbas del Cementerio Central, colándose entre los pasadizos, y moviendo los árboles.

Yo lo hubiera dado todo por ti, ¿sabes? Porque yo sabía que eras bueno, y he visto miles de hombres malvados aparentar ser buenos pero cuando tú hablabas yo sonreía con tanta emoción y estaba segura que tú harías realidad el sueño de tantos hombres y mujeres. Y me apuntaba mi pañoleta y gritaba consignas para ti, por ti, para mí…

Ya no es rabia lo que siento, ¿sabes? Al principio fue mucha. Me encerré en mi cuarto y sólo salí a gritar entre lágrimas "Comandante Pizarro ¿Hasta cuándo? ¡Hasta siempre!" para luego volver a refugiarme en el ostracismo más profundo de mi silencio. Pero luego cuando pasaban los años y yo seguía aquí y tú ya te habías ido a un mundo que a mí me queda demasiado lejano y demasiado inasible.

Pero no es como si no me importe mi amor, no pienses eso. Que ya no me arda tanto como antes, no implica que haya curado. Es como un dolor lejano, siempre presente, más doloroso cuando recuerdas. Un sabor a hiel y a saliva pesada entre la boca, de esa que toca pasársela con un sorbo de algo que te queme más y te deje el hígado vuelto añicos para que el corazón (más roto aún) no duela tanto por unos segundos.

Acarició la punta de mis dedos trémulos el clavel rojo. Sólo es uno, porque a mí siempre me ha causado como depresión eso de pensar en las flores pudriéndose, ahí frente a una tumba como si fuese una embajada de lo pasa abajo. Lo dejo sobre tu lápida con tu nombre grabado y que ha acomodo mejor la bufanda, tapándome la nariz. En mi casa ya debe estar lloviendo así que tomare un taxi en la avenida.

Otro año mi vida, y a mi aún me duele como si fuera el día siguiente de tu muerte. Seguro que eso sí lo sabes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1 Carlos Pizarro Leóngomez:** Guerrillero del M-19 (guerrilla de los 80's de corte marxista que se hizo famosa por operaciones como el robo de armas de Cantón Norte, la toma del Palacio de Justicia y el Robo de la Espada de Bolívar) conocido con el alias de Comandante Papito, cuando el M-19 llega a un acuerdo de paz con el gobierno, él se lanza como candidato a la presidencia con un respaldo impresionante bajo el lema de campaña de "Entre todos cambiaremos a Colombia, palabra que sí". Aún así, durante un vuelo a Barranquilla es asesinado por un sicario con una ametralladora. Ya en tierra, los médicos hicieron esfuerzos por resucitarle pero murió a las tres horas. Si bien el crimen se atribuye a los paramilitares, hay grandes huecos que podrían apuntar a la mano del Estado metido allá. Cosas como… ¿Cómo logro entrar el sicario con una ametralladora si ni siquiera a los guardaespaldas les dejaron entrar sus revólveres? ¿Por qué el sicario fui ultimado dentro del avión a pesar de ya no tener el arma? Actualmente el crimen fue declarado de lesa humanidad y se encuentra impune. Pizarro Leóngomez está enterrado en el Cementerio Central de Bogotá y en la fecha en que se conmemora el aniversario de su asesinato es normal que antiguos combatientes del M-19, estudiantes, etc dejen claveles rojos en su tumba.

**2 Monserrate: **Es el cerro titular de Bogotá, junto con Guadalupe.Se puede ver desde prácticamente cualquier parte de la ciudad y cuando hace frío se le ve muy nublado. Aclaro: hace una semana no le he visto la cumbre a la maldita, así que imagínense el frío que ha estado haciendo.

**Nota de la Autora: Yeih! Tercera viñeta por física desesperación de subir algo. Ya está en aguas tibias la cuarta y ya tengo el borrador de otras dos o tres. Esta semana y la próxima estaré en parciales y estoy empezando a entrar un poco (sólo un poco…) en pánico. Descubrí que en vacaciones debo de hacer un horario de escritura o algo así ya que si escribo todo a la vez no hago nada lo cual es un poquillo deprimente. **

**Reviews son bienvenidos, y de paso pido disculpas por hacer un fic tan eminentemente histórico y poner a Colombia un poco menos… maníaco obsesiva de lo que salió en Felicidad. Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, amenaza de muerte y promesas de boda (?) leo todos los reviews y a veces los contesto. **

**Babel Bárbara. **


	4. Resentimiento

• **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Resentimiento**  
• Claim: **Rusia  
**• Resumen:** Yo no soy tuyo. Yo soy de mi pueblo.  
**• Advertencias:** Temas políticos sujetos a polémica.  
**• Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece.

**III. RESENTIMIENTO**

_**"Confieso que enterrar a algunas gentes constituye un gran placer."**_

**(Antón Chéjov**)

Se acomodó mejor el pesado ushanka sobre sus cejas, apretando la correíta de cuero y cubriéndose mejor las orejas del helado viento que empezaba a pasar. Dios, ese sitio sí que era frío. Más que Moscú, incluso. Se acarició los brazos por encima de su pesada chaqueta y dejo escapar un helado vaho de aliento que pareció congelarse en el mismo momento en que hizo contacto con el aire. Cerró los dedos un poco, lo máximo que le permitían los gruesos guantes de cuero y levantó la pala del suelo. Casi ocho cadáveres descansaban en la fría tierra, más fríos ellos que el mismo suelo, con los miembros laxos y la piel lívida.

_Un trago de vodka. Un hombre se acerca y le susurra algo en el oído. Frente al palacio, las Grandes Duquesas juegan. Como si a sólo unos kilómetros de allí no se estuviera gestando la revolución más grande desde que a Francis se le ocurrió que un hombre que dejaba en ruinas a su país no podía representar a su pueblo, como si ellas aún fuesen las Grandes Duquesas, no unas rusas cualquiera. Dentro de la casa, la Zarina lee en silencio y más allá, el Zar corta madera para alimentar la chimenea esta noche. El Zarevich, en cambio, está en la casa descansando de un accidente en su rodilla. Conocedor de la frágil salud del antiguo heredero ha sido él mismo quien le ha pedido que descanse. _

Cogió una pala y empezó a contar. Uno, la Zarina. Dos, el Zar. Tres, la Gran Duquesa Olga, Cuatro, la Gran Duquesa María. Cinco, la Gran Duquesa Tatiana. Seis, la Gran Duquesa Anastasia. Siete, el Zarevich Alexéi. Alexéi, Alexéi. Era el más pálido de todos los cadáveres, con su pelo rubio creciendo como trigo desde su piel cetrina y de apariencia a piedra. Frunció el ceño un poco cuando descubrió una herida de bala en la cabeza, metida entre su pelo suave, dejando un rastro de sangre espera y quizás, cosas menos agradables. Había dejado claro que quería en el Zarevich una muerte limpia, y claramente no se le había dado. Otros cadáveres se apilaban, claro, pero esos no importaban. Podrían dejarles tirados en la mitad del Kremlin y todos los que pasaran fingirían no verlos. Lo cual le llenaba de ánimos puesto que la gente estaba aprendiendo como iban a funcionar las cosas de ahora en adelante. Llamó a uno de los hombres que esperaban más lejos que se llevaran los cadáveres de Alexéi y María.

_Cuando da la orden no le tiembla la voz, olvidando con pasmosa facilidad cuando vio crecer a aquellos niños, las miradas de desesperación de la Zarina cuando de su vientre se engendraba una niña, no un heredero, las miradas suspicaces que le lanzaba Olga, quizás demasiado insegura de que era él, exactamente. Por eso nunca le había caído bien Olga. De cualquier manera, ellos ya no eran nadie para ordenarle nada a él. Desde que les sacaron del Palacio, había dejado de serlos. Igor da tres gritos desde la puerta de la casa y las Duquesas entran sin problema, como ovejas al matadero. Y esa similitud le acrecienta una sonrisa que asustaría al mismísimo Iván El Terrible. _

Empezó a cavar con tranquilidad, silbando incluso. La tierra estaba más dura de lo que había supuesto que sería, y sus músculos se tensaban debajo de la pesada ropa clavando la pala, sacando terrones y raíces. Como si la tierra no quisiera aceptar aquel regalo inundado en pólvora y sangre, envueltos en un aura de horror y de masacre. Una película de sudor frío fue cubriéndole la cara, dejándole las mejillas brillantes y babosas, enrojecidas por el innegable esfuerzo que constituía el enterrar varios cuerpos humanos. La fosa cada vez se iba haciendo más grande, como la boca de algún tipo de animal deseoso de llenarse el estómago con carne pútrida y huesos en descomposición. Clavó por última vez la pala y comprobó con alegría que al menos unos cuatro él cabrían en ese hueco, espacio más que suficiente para enterrar a todos y que la tierra no se viera demasiado removida. No es como si Iván quisiera que se supiera donde había enterrado los cadáveres baleados de los Zares y las Grandes Duquesas.

_El sótano es oscuro como una noche sin sueño, apenas iluminado por un bombillo titilante que a veces se apaga, como unos ojos somnolientos. El Zar lo mira con algo de aprehensión. En sus rodillas el zarévich descansa. Por un accidente hace poco, su rodilla le duele bastante y ha pasado en cama desde la semana pasada. Seguro que el haber tenido que bajar las rústicas escaleras le debió de haber llevado al infierno, y traído de vuelta. Pero todos saben que ese tipo de cosas son necesarias. Cada vez que los mueven de locación les toman una foto. Iván no ha sido tan estúpido como para no curarse en salud: si tiene que responder por los Zares (luego, quizás) desea tener en su poder pruebas de que les llevaba vivos. Pero hoy no. _

Salió de la fosa de un salto, empujándose con los brazos. Metió las manos dentro del bolsillo de su pesado abrigo y sacó una brillante botella, que abrió con los dientes, para luego darle un sorbo a palo seco. El vodka le bajó por la garganta como lava, generando dos sensaciones contrapuestas. Por un lado el ardiente calor corriéndole por el esófago, pero también la ida de la sed que le había vuelto la lengua un pedazo de carne pesada y seca. Sin ningún respeto por los que habían sido antes la familia real, amos y señores de toda Rusia, de él mismo, le dio una patada certera al cadáver de la Zarina, que rodó hasta caer de un golpe seco en la tierra húmeda y compacta del fondo. Con la frialdad en la sangre, como si por las venas le corriera nieve, los cadáveres fueron cayendo. No pudo ocultar la sonrisa cuando vio sobre los pechos abiertos como flores por las balas, joyas cosidas a los apretados corsés en una suerte de armadura. La inocencia de aquel gesto, quizás una intuición de la Zarina, que siempre había sido muy perceptiva, le enterneció de manera aberrante.

_Cuando baja cada escalón de la rústica escalera, la madera resuella y chirrea bajo el peso inmisericorde de sus huesos pesados y ancianos. Detrás de él, varios soldados empuñan sus fusiles. Ve en los ojos del Zar un gesto de aprehensión, aunque es levísimo. Apenas es un entrecerrar de los párpados y un brillo de duda en las pupilas. La Zarina, en cambio, ha apretado con fuerza los labios y se ha echado un poco hacia atrás, tensando los músculos. Termina de bajar las escaleras y se queda frente al Nicolás. Porque a esa piltrafa de hombre, tembloroso y con la frente cubierta de sudor helado no se lo puede llamar ya Zar. Saca su revólver y lo coloca sobre su frente en un gesto helado. Y eso desencadena todo. Las Duquesas empiezan a llorar, la Zarina rápidamente salta y se coloca frente a Alexei que contempla la escena con ojos grandes y lejanos. _

―_¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Soy tu jefe! ¡Me lo dijiste cuando te presentaste! ¡Yo soy el Zar de RUSIA! ―grita desencajado con los ojos como pozos. Y él sólo parpadea, sin ponerle atención. Y su revólver se siente TAN bien entre sus dedos. _

―_Por crímenes contra el nuevo Estado, el pueblo ruso le ha condenado a muerte, __Nikolai Aleksandrovich Romanov ―sentencia con voz fría. _

―…_¿Qué?_

_Y lo siguiente son los tiros, y los gritos de las Duquesas, el humo de la pólvora y el estallido de los fusiles. Cuando todo termina, unos minutos después solo quedan los cadáveres de la familia real frente a él. El Zar tiene una herida en la cabeza de la cual brota un chorro de sangre y cosas menos agradables. Su boca se tuerce en un gesto de asco mientras vuelve a meter el revólver en su abrigo. _

―_Yo no soy tuyo. Yo soy de mi pueblo ―sesea, con rabia pura a aquel cerdo que casi lleva a su país (su amada Rusia, amante, madre, hija, hermana) a una inevitable destrucción. _

Se acercó a los cadáveres que había separado. El de María y el de Alexei. La chica tenía una herida de bala en pleno pecho que le rompió el esternón, mostrando los músculos rojizos y babosos debajo de la piel. Alexéi, en cambio, tenía una herida en el bajo vientre. Iván supó en cuanto la vio que no debería ser mortal si se hubiera tratado y el Zarévich (por él sí, él aún era _su _Zarévich) no tuviese aquella condición médica que le convertía en una rosa de cristal, siempre a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos y que, de no haber ordenado él mismo que todos deberían de morir, el Zarevich se pudo haber salvado. Echó encima de los cadáveres el bidón de combustible que había llevado con él. El olor rápidamente ascendió a su nariz, mareándolo. En su mano derecha la caja de fósforos bailaba. Con la izquierda, alcanzó la botella de vodka que siempre llevaba consigo y la abrió de un movimiento rápido.

Alexéi siempre había sido el más hermoso y puro. A él si le hubiese obedecido. A él si le hubiese salvado y se hubiese encargado que, como la flor que era, las garras del helado invierno de la muerte y el mundo exterior nunca le aruñaran las mejillas de pétalos. Dejo caer un chorro del líquido que le bañó la cara al chico y luego él le dio un sorbo que le entró como si hubiese tragado vidrio.

―_Za udachu._

Y el chasquido de los fósforos cuando se encienden, no fue nada cuando aquella llamita cayó sobre los cuerpos empapados de combustible, que se empezaron a quemar. Como estrellas cayendo. Iván se dio la vuelta, ya con el corazón limpio y sin sentir mayor resentimiento del que cualquiera que acabase de matar al ser que ha amado durante dieciséis años pueda sentir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota Histórica: **La familia real rusa (los Romanov) no fueron ejecutados inmediatamente la revolución empezó. En cambio, se les sacó del palacio y fueron llevados por varios sitios hasta ser finalmente ejecutados el 17 de Julio de 1918. Las causas de la ejecución fueron la cercanía del Ejército Blanco, un ejército que se oponía al Ejército Rojo y buscaba restituir el poder del Zar. Cuando Yurovsky (el cuidador de la familia real) percibe como amenazante la cercanía del Ejército Blanco ordena ejecutarles. Diciéndoles que les tomarían una foto, algo muy común (y de hecho los únicos registros que tenemos de los zares y su familia desde la revolución hasta su muerto), les llevan al sótano y allí del balean. En la primera ola de balas mueren el Zar (de un tiro en la cabeza), la Zarina y las damas de compañía. Las Grandes Duquesa (Olga, Tatiana, María y Anastasia) sobreviven por haber cosido joyas a sus corsés que hicieron el papel de "armaduras". Son rematadas a bayoneta. El Zarevich, Alexéi, es rematado de dos tiros en la cabeza.

Los cadáveres son escondidos en una mina, pero dos (los de Alexéi y María) son quemados a unos metros, posiblemente para que si se encuentran los cadáveres de los demás por faltar dos no se pensara que pudiesen ser de los Romanov. En 2007 pruebas de ADN confirman que estos son los cadáveres de María y Alexéi (el de Anastasia estaba en la mina, con los demás) y son enterrados con sus padres y hermanas en una Iglesia.

**Notas de la Autora: Auu. He parido piñas con este. Me demore milenios porque no me salía como quería y de hecho, no me gusto como quedo. Por otro lado ¡Fuck el Anastasia/Rusia! Anastasia era feúcha y molesta y ni siquiera era la heredera. María u Olga eran mil veces más bonitas. En cambio, Alexéi era una estampa de muchacho. Seguro que Iván lo adoraba. Como ven, me he tomado algunas libertades acerca de la ejecución para no hacerla tan gore como debió haber sido. **

**En otras noticas, ya tengo vacaciones entonces empezaré a escribir como si no hubiera nada más que hacer porque… no, no hay nada más que hacer. ¡Tengo tantas ideas para fics que creo que necesito evolucionar en Ganesha y tener cuatro brazos!**

**Oh sí, lo que le dice Rusia a Alexéi traduce "Para la buena suerte" y es un brindis tradicional ruso. **

**¡Los reviews hacen feliz a los autores! =3**


	5. Deseo

• **Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Deseo**  
• Claim: ** Suiza/Japón  
**• Resumen:** Él lo intentaba, en serio que lo intentaba.  
**• Advertencias:** Lime.  
**• Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece.

**IX. DESEO**

"_**El destino puede seguir dos caminos para causar nuestra ruina: rehusarnos el cumplimiento de nuestros deseos y cumplirlos plenamente"**_

**(Henri-Frédérich Amiel)**

Siempre se había preciado de ser un hombre que manejaba a cabalidad sus impulsos, considerando que debería de mostrarse siempre como un parangón de la racionalidad y el manejo. Sí, podía tener sus ataques de ira y ser bastante irascible, pero si le dieran un centavo por cada vez que deseaba meterle ocho balas de calibre cuarenta a Prusia por entre el culo sería muchísimo más rico de lo que era ahora.

Pero además de eso, se consideraba realmente controlado y de mente fría (especialmente para tratar con dinero) y lo encontraba sumamente gratificante. Mal que bien él tenía que mostrarse como un ejemplo de rectitud ante Liechtenstein, que le idolatraba con la más pura y ciega adoración fraternal.

Y entonces se sentaba en cada reunión, con su mejor cara de haberse comido un limón y ponía su rifle muy encima de la mesa para que todos lo vieran y supieran que tenían que ser tan manejados y racionales como él. O los dejaba como alfiletero. Y cada vez que se paraba para insultar a alguien su amada hermana le acariciaba el muslo en un movimiento suave y dulce. Pero desde hacía unas semanas cada vez que hacía eso, él se tensaba como la cuerda de un arco, y sus tendones se ponían tirantes, amenazando con romperse en cualquier momento. Porque no, él no quería por nada del mundo que Liechtenstein sintiera lo que se le estaba cociendo entre los pantalones. Y lo peor es que no era culpa de él. Era culpa del otro, claramente.

¿O cómo podría llamarse al hecho de que en todas las reuniones Japón se sentara frente a él, donde no había manera que dejase de verlo? No le cabía en su cabeza que eso fuese una simple coincidencia y que los ojos de Japón recorrieran la sala con esa mirada alejada y cansada pero justo cuando pasaban por él, se incendiaran en algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ni a entender de ninguna manera, porque no, Suiza conocía sus límites muy bien y esa mirada que nadie más parecía ver, tan intima como susurros de amante, estaba a miles de millas de ellos.

Porque cuando él había pasado cientos de años creando firmes límites, acordonando todo y, por sobre todo, obligando a los demás que los vieran le parecía una traición a su mismo ser el hecho de necesitar tan desesperadamente que alguien más entrara y que le quebrara los cimientos uno por uno.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y se levantó en un movimiento tenso, yéndose al baño. La reunión, para variar, cada vez se había tornando más bizarra y ahora Prusia le estaba gritando algo a Austria que a él realmente no le importaba y Hungría parecía agarrar con más fuerza su sartén.

Y al otro lado, Japón miraba la escena aburrido, con una pluma en la mano. Y entonces lo volvió a hacer. Arrastró sus ojos con pereza y subiendo se le clavaron. Esta vez había tratado de mantenerle la mirada unos segundos. Y una sonrisa casi se le formó cuando Japón dejo caer su mirada. Sonrisa que quedo en olvido cuando Japón volvió a levantar la mirada con fuerza de mil olas. Y fue cuando se levantó.

Abrió la puerta del baño de una patada y entró como un huracán apoyando ambas manos contra el lavado, tembloroso. Se miró al espejo y se dio asco, con las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada. Pero lo peor era la dolorosa erección en sus pantalones. Era horrible. Porque no entendía como una sola mirada le podría generar tanto.

Él había tenido sus escarceos con chicas, claro. Y cuando eventualmente sus hormonas lo pedían él no tenía problema en salir una noche y no volver, sino, dormir en alguna cama de sábanas perfumadas con un cuerpo extraño y sudoroso debajo del suyo. Pero hacía mucho eso no funcionaba. No quería un cuerpo extraño, quería uno de piel blanquísima y cabello negro. Lo descubrió cuando notó el parecido de la chica a la que le hablaba con Japón. Ese día volvió a la casa y se conformó con acariciarse él mismo y tratar de imaginar todo, porque no encontraba otra solución además de la de su imaginación para no caer en eso.

Abrió la llave del agua y se empezó a mojar la cara, tratando de bajarse a fuerza el calor en la sangre. Por eso cuando abrió los ojos, en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse casi en silencio, la imagen que le devolvió el espejo de Kiku estaba opacada por unas cuantas gotas de agua que le colgaban de las pestañas. Casi le da un infarto, lo que sólo ocasionó en el otro el levantar las cejas.

―¿Suiza-san? ―preguntó con voz diáfana.

―Ya me iba ―ladró, secándose la cara con la manga de la chaqueta y mordiéndose los dedos.

―¿Se encuentra bien? Parecía algo descompuesto cuando salió… ―inquirió el muchacho, con una sonrisa. Lo que le ocasionó una risa ahogada, sarcástica y seca. Cabrón. Además de lo que le hacía era un cínico. Japón esta vez frunció las cejas en un gesto delicadísimo―Lo siento, ¿He dicho algo gracíoso? ―Y él le encaró hecho una furia.

―¡No me jodas, Kiku! ―le gritó, llamándole por su nombre. Él otro dio un respingón.

―¿Con qué?

―No me jodas con que no te das cuenta como me miras.

―¿Le miro… _cómo? ―_preguntó de nuevo, y tenía de nuevo aquella mirada que le causaba estragos a Vash que tragó saliva, sintiendo de nuevo la sangre palpitar como un corcel debajo de la piel.

―Así ―gimió con una hilo de voz empezando a sentirse mareado.

Kiku parpadeó, confundido. No le miraba diferente. Vash apretó los puños cuando vió los dientes blanquísimos de Kiku apretar sus labios más rojos que la sangre ligeramente, mostrando que tan carnosos se veían. De un movimiento rápido le agarró la muñeca que se sentía dulcemente delicada entre sus dedos como un depredador y musitó un "Lo siento, Lily" y empujó a Kiku dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El otro apenas si había reaccionado, de lo impredecible de la situación. Pero cuando los labios de Vash se pegaron contra los de él en un movimiento desesperado, metiéndole los dedos debajo de la camisa y acariciando contra su muslo una erección ardiente como metal al rojo vivo sus músculos se relajaron. De cualquier manera no era nada que él no quisiera.

Y Vash, se dejó llevar por esos ojos malditos y descubrió encantando que los labios de Kiku eran espantosamente carnosos y que su piel se sentía suave y elástica bajo sus dedos, donde podía sentir las costillas infladas por la respiración agitada del otro. Le mordió el cuello y escuchó sobre su oreja el gemido ahogado y el aliento acariciándolo. Ya no le importaba nada. Sólo le importaba que Kiku estuviera con él, en un baño y que su cuerpo ardía de deseos febriles de poseerlo como si estuviese enfermo de amor.

―Reunión… gente… alguien… ―gimió Kiku, clavándole los huesos de la cadera en el estómago, cuando se movió como una serpiente. Vash levantó la cara y le miró fijo. Ya nada la importaba. Que le rompieran el culo a todo, él lo había intentado pero no había nada que hacer.

―¡Que les des por el culo! Toris y Feliks lo hacen todo el tiempo ―y con los dientes le quitó la corbata a Kiku que gimió más alto.

Y él sonrió, porque se sentía tan bien ser tan malo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la Autora: Yeih! Primer fic en español del 2011. Feliz año para todos, que todas sus metas se cumplan y tengan sueños llenos de yaoi. **

**Por fin escribo algo de mi OTP y soy feliz, demasiado feliz. Rewievs estarían bien **

**Babel Bárbara. **


End file.
